A Change is Gonna Come!
by Rontora
Summary: Samcedes! Mercedes is on top of the world with the her Grammy nomination. What could tear her down? Sam Evans. Will their on again off again relationship finally work out? or will she continue to ignore the feelings she has for him. Disclaimer: No I do not own glee trust me if i did everyone would watch it Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee.

"This is not happening!" She found herself screaming out loud. Who in the hell thought this would be a great idea. She glanced over to her soon to be ex-best friend Kurt. He smiled at her sweetly and she wanted to smack the smile off his face. He knew the moment he agreed to this she would flip out and he went along anyways. Mercedes smiled sweetly and excused herself to a room of surprised looks and grabbed Kurt with her. She was so angry she didn't see him grab Rachel with him. She let him go in the bathroom and sighed angrily.

"What did you do?"

Kurt lifted his hands up and exhale, "Now hold on Cedes you need to calm down."

"Yeah we were just trying to do something nice." Rachel said sweetly.

"Can it Berry you are next. I can't believe you two. If I wanted a party to celebrate this day I would have thrown it myself. I cannot believe you two went behind my back like this. You guys have known me for ten years and now you want to do this."

Someone knocked on the door and they all Blaine walked into the room. "Uh guys the natives are growing restless are we celebrating or not?"

"Well?" Kurt said looking at Mercedes, "are we celebrating or not?"

Rachel smiled, "Come on almost the whole glee club is here. And our friends from New York and LA. Even Mr. Shue and Coach Sue came to celebrate. You are going to go out there and tell them that because of your pride you don't want to spend this time with your friends."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Damn her for being right. When Kurt called her this morning telling her he was picking her up she had no idea that six hours later along with a body wrap, massage, shopping for the perfect outfit and getting her hair and makeup done she would be attending a celebration in her honor. She didn't have the heart to turn them down, they were just so excited about the Grammy nomination. She was too but fear soon crept back in as she wondered if she would even win. She was up against some of the biggest name in the industry. She knew she wouldn't win and should be happy just to be nominated but she wanted it. She wanted that Grammy so bad.

She rolled her eyes looking at her three friends and knowing this meant a lot to them.

"Ok fine lets go party."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Ok good because I told everyone you would sing for us too." He was already halfway out the room so her grab for him was in vain. Rachel and Blaine followed after Kurt and Mercedes glanced at herself once more in the mirror. She straightened out the Lace filled drop waist open back red slitted chiffon floor length dress. She reached in her matching bag and re touched her lip gloss. She fluffed her long wavy hair and gave herself one last look over. She sighed walking out of the restroom when a voice stopped her in her heeled tracks.

"I always knew you could do it."

Mercedes turned towards the voice feeling the pit of her stomach sink to her toes. Butterflies ran rampant inside her as he moved closer to her.

"You look beautiful."

She stared at his gorgeous Jade eyes and thick full lips. His Blonde hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him. As got closer to her she felt he was walking in slow motion. His moves slow and sexy like a lion circling his prey. His gaze was doing things to her like it always did. Seeing him should have sent her on a tailspin. It should have made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world because his glares did that to her but this time all she felt was the sting of his words and the hurt of his actions.

Anger soon overtook her happiness to see him and she lifted her hand to him. Unaware of her actions she slapped him across the face. She then did an about face and clicked her heels out of the hallway and into the reception hall.

Sam rubbed his throbbing face. When his best friend Blaine called him about Mercedes's Grammy nomination he knew he wanted to be there to celebrate with her, but he also knew after the way they left things she would be upset to see him, but there was no way he was going to let all his friends celebrate without him. He cared too much about her to let that happen. He bit down on his bottom lip. He smiled saying the one thing he knew would make her mad and turned on. "Aww Cedes I hate to for you to leave but I love to see you walk away."

Her steps falter for a second which let him know he still had a hold on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee. I know it bums me out too.

Sam walked into the reception hall staring at Mercedes's as Kurt placed a crown on her head calling her the "Queen Diva" of the night. He smiled as she laughed and went on talking to her guest.

"Well if it isn't trouty mouth here fresh off his boxer's ad."

Sam turned his head to see Santana smiling at him.

"Santana it's great to see you. I heard you landed yourself a TV polit. Congrats."

"I did it's the role I was born to play."

"And what role is that?"

"A Bitch. It's like I always say the only strait I am is a strait up bitch and I get to get paid for being so." Sam looked at her surprised and she smiled back.

"I'm serious my characters name was bitchy until they changed it for obvious reasons."

She looked at him realizing that he was no longer paying her any attention.

"You know you looked good in that ad. I would never admit this to my Mami Brittney but I was getting a few tingles in my lady part if you know what I mean."

"Yeah that's great."

"Hello earth to trouty! You need to stop staring at Effie like she is the last piece of steak and you're starving."

"What?"

Sam looked at Santana and she sighed, "At least wipe the drool from your mouth. You know with lips like that you can drown in your own saliva."

"Funny."

"What's not funny is how you busted up my girls heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"We all heard about that horrible break up you two had. You know Blaine and Berry can't keep their traps closed, I swear I thought Kurt was the queen in that relationship but that's ok."

"Sam have you seen the guest of honor?"

Blaine walked over to Sam and Santana and smiled.

"Santana I hear congratulations are in order?"

"You know if everyone knows I have my own show where is my party? That nematode got a party for her Tony award. I mean come on if I wanted to spend my days being a total drab and wearing baby doll hand me downs I could have easily won me a Tony, but I digress I was happy for the little gnome."

"Santana aren't we all going to your viewing party?" Blaine asked with a smirk. She scowled at him but quickly recovered when Brittney walked over to her and kissed her.

"I think we need to go they just mad Mercedes Queen for the day and we need to see if she will knight Lord Tubblington."

Santana shook her head as Brittney led her to where Mercedes was taking a Photo with Tina. Blaine patted Sam on the back.

"So did you talk to her?"

"What do you think?" Sam asked showing Blaine the side of his face. Knowing that it still stung he was sure there was a mark. Blaine laughed. "Is that a hand print?"

"Yeah. She's still mad which I don't understand. When I broke up with her we both knew it was temporary you know she can never stay away from her white chocolate."

"Oh I see you are still calling yourself that." Blaine said hiding his laugh. "We'll have your decided what you are going to do?"

"I don't know. I really do still love her and the way she slapped me tells me she is still in love with me."

"A slap tells you that?"

"Blaine we are in love with Diva's if they didn't care we wouldn't be able to get a rise out of them. Speaking of how is married life?"

"I love it! I was made to love Kurt he is the ying to my yang."

"Well I am happy for you. He is lucky you both are."

Blaine looked over to Sam and noticed the hungry look in Sam's eye as he watched Mercedes dance with Puck. That should have been him. If he could have went back and done things over again that would be him making her smile and holding her close. He thought back to Blaine and Kurt's wedding a few months ago. Even thought they had broken up they decided to go together.

5 months ago

Sam walked up to Mercedes room and knocked on the door. He was supposed to be handing Kurt a gift from Blaine but all he could think of was seeing her smiling face. Rachel opened the door smiling.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"I have something for Kurt."

Rachel let him in and he walked over to the vanity seeing Mercedes fixing Kurt's tie. She took his breath away. Standing there in the same dark red spaghetti strapped dress as Rachel, and Santana but she looked more beautiful than both of them combined. Kurt smiled.

"A gift for moi? I wonder what it is."

Kurt opened the box seeing a 14 Karat Gold watch with an inscription.

"Kurt you are the Love of my life. I am so glad you are mine. Love Blaine." Kurt held the watch to his chest and felt tears. "I must look like a blubbering fool."

Sam stared at Mercedes as he cleared his throat. "Um Mercedes can I see you outside for a second?"

She sighed heavily and then nodded. She heard Kurt began to whisper as she walked out of the hotel room.

"What is it Sam?"

"I just. You know you look so beautiful right now. I can't see past how amazing you look."

"So you said?"

"Are you annoyed at me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you are acting like I am annoying you."

"You aren't I am just wondering what you want."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come back to my room after the service. So we can talk about us."

"Sam there is no us."

"Then why did you agree to come to the wedding with me?"

"Because I needed a date and you asked me but we are not together."

"Why because I broke up with you this time?"

"What?"

"Why is it you dumped me twice and I was able to forgive you but I break up with you once and you don't want me no more?"

Mercedes looked at him with her mouth agape. How dare he go there?

"Sam I broke up with you in high school. You dated me for three years and then when I asked you if we were going to get married you told me you had to focus on modeling which I understood. I am not going to lie and say I don't love you but I moved on."

Sam smirked, "I heard that before."

Mercedes smacked her teeth angrily. "Sam look now is not the time or the place."

"Then when is the time? I have always wanted to marry you Mercedes but I didn't think."

"You know I really don't care what you think. I have to get back."

"Am I still your date?"

"If you can manage to just be my friend then yes."

"For you I guess I have no choice."

She gave him a slight smile before walking back into the room.

Back to Present.

"Sam! Hello earth to Sam?"

"Huh uh yeah what's up?"

"I have been calling you for like two minutes where were you?"

"I was just thinking about your wedding?"

"We all thought you guys were right behind us?"

"I know but I had just gotten that big campaign ad to be the new face of Everwear the only underwear you will ever wear and she was about to tour I couldn't do that to her."

"Do what?"

"Long distance is our kryptonite."

Blaine patted Sam's back as Kurt cleared his throat into the microphone.

"Umm excuse me everyone. The Diva herself has graciously agreed to give us a show."

Mercedes grabbed the microphone from Kurt. "One song not a show" she said laughing.

Blaine moved closer looking at Sam and motioning for him to do that same. He was stuck in his place unsure of his next move. Hearing her sing was a deal breaker for him. He had to leave he had to get out of there before she. Damn he heard the first note of her new single Unforgotten and he was hooked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee. I know it bums me out too.

Mercedes's knew once she hit that last note that her performance like all others was great! The room lit up with an uproar of applauses and whistles. Soon the Encore! Encore! Started and she sighed heavily holding the Mic.

"I will give your and Encore if and only if my girls come up here and sing with me. And don't be acting all shy cause you all can sing. As all the girls from glee club stood on the stage and you could hear Mr. Shue call out to Kurt.

"Kurt again she said all the girls."

Kurt Scuffed. "Uh uh not this time this is not glee club." Everyone laughed. As the girls and Kurt formed a circle. Sam who found his feet glued to the ground felt someone tap his arm. Artie cleared his throat and Sam looked at him.

"Artie hey."

"Are you ok cause you look like you are about to cry."

"No I'm ok."

"Good cause I would hate to have my new leading man looking like a punk."

"Leading man? What I'm a model?"

Artie laughed. "I know but I was commissioned to do a commercial for Everwear starring you. I owed Cindy your manager a favor. After that whole dating mishap.

"Wait you and Cindy dated?"

Artie looked at the stage. "Wait a minute are those my girls getting ready to sing. Ah shoot where's my phone I gotta tweet this. The trouble tones are back yo."

Sam shook his head still trying to will himself to move.

"Sam why don't you push my closer so I can do this video."

Sam nodded and did what his friend asked. Mercedes took the mic and smiled sweetly.

"Before we go on I wanted to thank everyone. Your love and support means the world to me. I can't help but feel like even though we are all here we are not complete. Rachel knows how sorry we are that Finn isn't here and just because years have passed doesn't make it any easier. I myself wonder if he would have been proud of me."

Rachel gave a misty smile. "You know he would of. The Glee club was his life. He just wanted us all to be happy."

Mercedes nodded. "I agree. So this song is for you Finn. Because I know your presence is here. We haven't sung together in years I am talking years but this one is for all of you."

As they began to sing "girls just want to have fun." Sam still couldn't take his eyes off of her. Seeing her laughing and having a good time made him yearn for her. As the girls finished singing he finally got up the courage to talk to her. But the closer he got the more he realized he had no idea what the hell he was going to say. He couldn't just tell her he was ready to try again. This would be their last shot. No more strikes not more outs. But what if she was really serious about moving on and not like back in high school? What if she was dating some big buff Dwayne Johnson type of guy? What could he offer her? Sam began to back away. Maybe she was better off without him. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be.

As Sam took steps further away from Mercedes, she turned to find him. Rachel smiled looking at her.

"Looking for Sam aren't you?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because I can see the look of longing on your face. I know that look well."

"Rachel."

"No Mercedes everyone here knows you two are meant to be that is why you are both single. Even back in high school we all knew it. Quinn and he just didn't mesh. He and Santana made me laugh we all knew that was a lie. And when he and Brittney were together it was just to mend their broken hearts."

"And what about you guys almost dating?"

"Please that was nothing. I was lonely and he was cute. It was a bunch of harmless flirting. Mercedes take it from someone who knows. Finn and I were broken up when he…well I have always regretted not telling him how I felt. Yes I am happy right now with Jesse. He is a great guy and we both love Broadway but a part of me will always belong to Finn. He was my soul mate. Don't lose the love of your life just because you are scared."

Mercedes hugged Rachel as Kurt walked over to them. "Ok what's with the emotions we don't get our periods until the end of the month?"

All three of them laughed as Mercedes caught a glimpse of Sam. She looked at Rachel.

"You said you always knew we were meant to be. How?"

"Prom."

"Prom?" Mercedes asked looking at her. "Which one?"

"Jr. Year. I remember sitting at the table with you guys and Sam was going on and on about that bolo tie. I wanted to scream at him to take it off because it looked so ridiculous but you let him wear it. Seeing you guys together we all just knew it was meant to be. You guys level each other out. You keep him grounded and he loosens you up. You laugh at those stupid impression I don't know any woman who can do that."

"Come on he is funny."

Kurt laughed, "Sweetie he is funny like ten percent of the time and you laugh one hundred percent of the time. If that isn't love I don't know what it is."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip trying to take in all they told her. She knew that she loved Sam she always had. But a part of her was scared. Scared that this was their last shot. Scared that something would go wrong.

"But he dumped me."

Kurt laughed, "and you dumped him we know the story stop stalling."

"No I mean he didn't even give me a reason."

Rachel smiled, "well did you even give him a chance too?"

Mercedes shook her head no and looked to the ground.

"I was running late and I just walked away. Like I always do when I don't want to deal with stuff."

Kurt gave her a hug, "Never tell Blaine I betrayed his trust but honey Sam broke up with you because he had just landed that campaign and you were about to go on tour. He didn't want to hold you back. He was just going to tell you that you both needed some space. You needed to focus on your music and he on his modeling."

"What?"

"Yes it wasn't supposed to be a breakup just a break until you guys were done. I know it doesn't make sense to us but let's be honest without you there to even him out he's about as smart as Brittney. Not the mathlete Brittney but the fondue for two Brittney."

All three of them laughed and Mercedes shook her head. Her friends were always there for her. She knew they were right and she needed to find Sam and talk to him.

She saw him hug Tina then walk out the door and she grabbed the side of her dress trying to run to him.

"Sam! Sam wait. Please."

She ran outside looking for him.

"Sam!"

Sam turned towards here and smiled.

"Why Miss Mercedes Jones what do I owe the pleasure? Here to slap me again?"

"No. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok."

Sam looked at her trying not to looks o hopeful. He wanted to seem aloof but all he was doing was looking constipated. He folded his arms trying to stare and her face and not the way her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

She stared at him trying to find the right words and Sam couldn't help but want to kiss her. He needed her and wanted to be close to her. He needed her.

"Sam I-"she started, but was cut off.

"Mercedes Baby is that you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee. I know it bums me out too.

Sam stared up at that wall. There was no way he was going to get to sleep. He was tempted to get Blaine to read him some more fan fiction like they used to but he decided against it. He remembered being roommates with him and Kurt and hearing what they were doing was bad enough. He didn't want to take the risk of seeing what they were doing. He sat up and looked at his phone. It was quarter after three and he was no closer to getting some sleep then he was four hours ago when he got home. He thought back to Mercedes party. When she yelled for him he knew that for the first time she was chasing after him. That she wanted to be with him. Then he showed up and everything went to hell.

He waited for her to say what he had been dying for her to say for years and she stopped and looked towards the voice of the man calling to her. She turned towards him and gave him a wide smile. As he hugged her Sam felt uncomfortable. He felt down right miserable. He was right in thinking she had moved on. This guy was about as big as the Rock and Sam needed to bow out. Before she saw him, he had ducked behind a few leaving guest and hailed a cab. He needed to get out of there. He thought about drowning my sorrows in a bottle of Jack Daniels but that wasn't who he was. He wished it was because things would have been easier for him.

Like the wonderful best friend he was, Blaine walked out of the bedroom and smiled at him.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope I am wired. Plus whenever Kurt isn't here I can't really sleep."

Sam looked over to Blaine.

"He's not here?"

"Nope he stayed over Rachel's and Santana's with Mercedes. They are having their slumber party and there are no boys allowed. Which makes me wonder since Kurt is there but he informed me a long time ago that they made him an honorary girl a long time ago."

"Oh. So Mercedes is there? I thought she would have left with that guys she was with."

"What guy?"

"She came running after me and I just knew she was going to finally chase me for once but then this huge macho looking guy came around and well I just left. I didn't want to stand there looking a fool."

"Really? You just left? That doesn't sound like you."

"I guess sometimes you get tired of chasing someone and you want them to chase you. I just want to know that she wants me as much as I want her."

"Mercedes loves you."

"Then why aren't we together? Why is everything so hard for us? I want what you and Kurt have. But I am not willing to be the only one fighting for what I want."

"Sam I wish I knew what to tell you. But all I can say is if you guys are meant to be together then it will happen. And if you aren't then you will find someone."

Sam ran his hands threw his hair. He knew Blaine was right he just wanted to know that Mercedes wanted him as much as he wanted her. They were perfect for each other. "Huh" he asked Blaine. He was off in his own world as Blaine was talking to him. Blaine sighed.

"I was asking if you wanted to try to find some fan fiction. Since neither one of us can sleep."

Mercedes tossed and turned trying her best to put Sam out of her mind. She didn't understand why he left her. Lamont, the brother of one of her backup singers came by to congratulate her and the next thing she knew Sam was gone. She tried her best to stay calm and let whatever that was supposed to happen, happen but this was getting ridiculous. She should be focusing on writing a speech just in case the unattainable happened and she won. So why was she stuck laying on Rachel Berry's air mattress thinking about Sam.

Before they fell asleep they watched a "One Tree Hill" rerun. Even though Santana said she needed to practice being a high school bitch which is why she suggested it. Everyone knew she was a hopeless romantic at heart and she was rooting for Nathan and Haley like the rest of them.

After Rachel and Santana went to sleep Kurt sighed looking at Mercedes.

"Are you going to tell him the truth or are you going to walk away again?"

She sighed thinking over her answer. She was so scared of being hurt she contemplated remaining alone. Kurt stretched before standing. He smiled down to her.

"Well I need to moisturize before I sleep so I will leave you with this. Think about the awards ceremony. When all of us are sitting around you as you win the first of many Grammy's. You stand hugging me and Rachel and of course Satan because she made you bring her. Do you see Sam there sitting next to you holding your other hand. I will have the opposite of course as Blaine holds my other one. Do you see yourself standing and kissing Sam before going on stage and thanking me of course?"

Mercedes laughed. There seems to be a lot of you during "my time"."

"Hey we are in this together. We win together and well if you lose that's on you but anyways. Answer the question. Is Sam there?"

She sat back for a moment and thought on the ceremony. She knew the answer already so why was she stalling. "Of course Sam is there. He is the reason I am where I am."

"Then honey as they say in the movies. Go get your man…but uh you may want to wait until morning. The freaks really do come out at night around here."

Kurt walked and Mercedes thought about Sam again. How handsome he would look as she hugged him before taking the stage. How juicy his perfectly plumped lips were. The way his abs felt under her touch. The way he whispered her name in her ear. She closed her eyes thinking about the first time they were ever together intimately. As much confidence as she had, she was self-conscious of him seeing her body.

Three years ago…

Mercedes walked into her apartment ready to relax. It had been a long day. As she walked into her room she saw the glow of candles all around. As she walked into the room the door closed and Sam walked up behind her.

"Hi Beautiful."

She turned to face him.

"What is all this?"

"I know we agreed tonight would be our night so I wanted to woo you I guess."

She glanced at the roses on the bed and took in the sight before her, "Sam Evens you are crazy."

He smiled his sexy smirk while licking his lips. "Crazy about you." With that he pulled her into his arms and exhaled as his lips descended onto hers. That moment was more than she could have ever asked for. She knew that giving herself to him was what she had wanted from their first kiss. And the fact that he waited for her made it even more satisfying. She let out a moan as he moved towards her neck and his hands explored her body. Her hands travelled up his chest and she pulled his shirt off.

Sam backed up to get a look at this Goddess in front of him. At this woman who in the candlelight looked like an angel sent down just for him. He was never good at expressing himself and he wanted to speak but he was afraid of ruining it. So instead he let his lips do the talking and boy were speaking volumes.

Same tugged at her dress feeling for the zipper when she pulled away. As he stood in front of her she stepped back.

"Sam um this is incredible and I want this I really do its just."

Mercedes looked down to herself and couldn't help but feel foolish. She always saw herself as a beautiful woman but something about being that vulnerable with another person scared her. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he was turned off?

Sam sensed that she was feeling some kind of way so he did the one thing he could think of to calm her down. He began to sing at slower pace than the song was supposed to be at.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else…the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know. You don't know you're beautiful."

Mercedes smiled shyly pulling Sam to her. He may not have known the right words a lot of the time he knew just want to say to her. That night was filled with scintillating passion and the recap of his hands caressing her thighs, his lips tasting all over her body sent her into mini quivers until all of her passion was released with his.

Present Day.

Mercedes awoke feeling hot and flustered. Dreaming about her first time was always a pleasurable experience. She sat up on the air mattress and realized she had to talk to Sam. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the time. It was seven till eight and she couldn't help but send him a quick text.

Mercedes: Morning Sam. Wut happened last night.

Sam: ?

Mercedes: U left without sayin bye

Sam: didn't think u wanted 2 talk 2 me

Mercedes looked at the text frustrated and sighed. She dialed Sam's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" she asked confused.

"You were all hugged up with that guy I figured you guys needed your space."

Mercedes laughed. "You are jealous?"

"No. yes. Maybe." Sam said trying to figure out what he should be saying to her.

Mercedes sighed into the phone. "Sam can we talk please."

"I don't see the point. I am getting ready to head to the airport."

"Why are you being like this? Please just talk to me."

"Give me a reason."

"What?"

"I said this time you need to give me a reason. Mercedes I need you to tell me why I should stay and talk to you why."

"Because I love you."

At the sound of those words Sam swore his heart stopped for a moment.

"I love you too. I will be right over."

"ok." Mercedes said smiling in the phone. She hung up grabbing her bag. Once Sam got there she would take him to lunch and they would finally talk and make things official. It was time they get on the same page.

Kurt walked into the living room plopping on the couch. "So what has you smiling like that?"

Mercedes bit her love lip. "It's not what…its who."

Kurt's eyebrows lifted. "Sam? You guys are going to talk?"

"I told him that I loved him and he is on his way over here. I was going to take him out so we can really talk and figure out what we really want."

"Well it's about damn time."

"About time for what?"

Kurt and Mercedes looked up to see Rachel and Santana walk into the room.

"Mercedes finally told Sam she loved him."

"Well it's about time you told that guppy face that you loved him."

"Will you stop making fun of his lips?"

"What did I make his mouth big enough to fit a homeless family of four? No! Did I make his lips so suctioning that he could suck off a pickle jar top without trying? No I did not."

"Santana! Stop."

"Ok I quit, only because I love you. Wheezy."

Mercedes burst into a smile at Santana's dig.

"Well I need to find something to wear so I am going to go in Rachel's room and look through my bag." Mercedes walked out the room smiling. She went through her clothes trying to find the best outfit to wear. It was high time she put all her cards on the table. As Mercedes finally picked an outfit she heard Kurt scream.

"Oh my God Sam!"

Mercedes ran into the room. It took twenty minutes to get to Rachel's from Kurt's. There was no way they made it already. As she looked around the room she saw the sullen faces around her and knew something was wrong. She moved closer to Kurt. "Are you ok what's wrong?"

Kurt looked at her as the phone dropped from his hands. "Mercedes, there was an accident."

"Accident what kind? What happened and why did you say Sam's name? Who was on the phone?"

Rachel looked at Kurt as Mercedes helped him sit down. "Kurt you are scaring us. What is going on?"

"Sam and Bl-Blaine were wal-walking when a c-car came out of nowhere. Sam pushed Blaine out the way the the car slammed into him. Cedes Sam's."

Mercedes looked at Kurt with tears welling in her eyes.

"He's what Kurt? What happened?"

"He's."

TBC hope you are enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee. I know it bums me out too.

"He's what Kurt? What happened?"

Mercedes played that moment in her head over and over not prepared for his answer. She paced the hospital waiting room staring at the double doors waiting to hear something about Sam. She prayed refusing to cry. She needed to be strong for everyone. She needed to be strong for Sam.

Kurt stood walking over to her.

"Honey you need to come sit down."

"I can't. I need to know if he is ok."

"Sam is one of the strongest people I know…next to you I know he is going to be ok. He has to be or I will never forgive myself." Mercedes looked over to Blaine. His eyes were filled with tears and he wasn't making contact. He was just fiddling with his phone. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know what to say to him. He feels so responsible."

"Even Rachel can't cheer him up and she pulled out the big guns. He just wouldn't sing with her."

Mercedes's walked over to Blaine and took a seat over to him. "Hey are you ok?"

Blaine looked up to Mercedes his eyes glistening. "He is my best friend and he might die."

"Blaine so help me if you don't stop saying that."

"It's my fault. We were walking to the subway and this kid on a bike came out of nowhere. I jumped in the street to avoid getting hit and before I knew what was happening Sam was pushing me out the way, just like my unselfish best friend would. But at what cost?"

"Blaine you listen to me right now this was an accident. Everything that happened happens for a reason and you cannot change it even if you wanted to. Now Sam needs us. He needs us to be there for him and help him through this."

Blaine nodded his head and Mercedes heard Santana call her name. She looked up to see the Doctor walk out of the double doors. She ran up to him as soon as Sam's name left his lips.

"Is he ok? Can we see him?"

"Your friend has suffered a concussion. The car that hit him did some minor damage just a few cuts and bruises nothing that can cause permeate damage. He's sleep right now from the morphine. We noticed swelling in his brain so we put him in an induced sleep coma to allow the swelling to go down."

Mercedes saw Rachel and Kurt hug while Santana held Blaine's hand. She looked back at the doctor.

"How long do you think that will take?"

"It's tough to say, we will do a repeat MRI in the morning and if the swelling has gone down then we will gradually wake him."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Let's not think about that right now. I can take you back to see him in a few minutes we are just moving him into a room."

"Thank you." She said unsure of her feelings. She wanted to believe that he was going to be ok but it wasn't looking good. As the doctor walked away she looked over to her friends.

"Ok so umm. I will call his parents and let them know what is going on. Blaine call Artie he needs to come down here and plus he knows Sam's agent he can tell her what is going on."

"Santana there is nothing you can do here and I know you have to be on set today."

"I am not leaving."

"Yes you are it's your job."

"If it was me you would say screw it and not return to LA."

"True but I can do that. My label adores me. I am sure your cast mates can't stand you."

Santana smiled through her tears. And sighed as Mercedes hugged her.

"Go ahead I will text you to let you know if there is any change. Just come back up after work. He said they won't be waking Sam up until tomorrow anyway so you won't be missing anything."

"wow." Santana said starring at Mercedes's, "how are you this strong. I know you love him and it has to be killing you but you are still so in control."

"I can't let myself break down right now. Too much has to get done. Plus I have you guys. I love you all and please be careful. I don't think I can take much more."

A few hours later Mercedes sat next to Sam holding his hand. Her hands were wrapped in his as Santana walked in with Blaine carrying flowers.

"Has there been any change?"

Mercedes looked up to them, "no he's just been laying here. If I didn't know any better I would swear he was just sleeping. He looks so peaceful. I keep looking at him wondering if he even knows I am here. If he knows I haven't left his side since this morning."

Blaine walked over to her and hugged her, "Mercedes I am sure he knows. He knows how much you loved him and how he is so lucky to have you. Maybe you should go get something to eat. You said it yourself earlier it's not like he is going to wake up any time soon."

Before Mercedes could speak Kurt walked in with Quinn. "Good luck we have been trying to get her to leave all afternoon."

"Quinn when did you get here?"

"I was heading for the airport with Puck to head home when I got the call. He had to report for duty but understood why I had to stay and help. He sends his best wishes."

Quinn wiped her eyes as Kurt handed Mercedes a bag. She nodded thanks and pulled out the Sub.

"This looks good guys but I'm not hungry."

Kurt walked closer to her. "No now you listen here Ms. Mercedes Jones you have barely moved from that seat all day. You are going to take a break and eat something if I have to shove it down your throat do you understand me?"

Mercedes looked at him and sighed. She didn't want to fight with him and she knew he was right.

"Fine but I am not leaving. I know you think I am crazy but my head knows what the doctor said, they are keeping him in a coma but my heart, my heart is a different story. Seeing him like this. Seeing him laying here and I can't do anything to help him. I love him so much and if this doesn't work. If the swelling doesn't go down I don't think I can ever get over that."

For the first time that day the tears slid down her face. The emotions she had been holding in all day were on the cusp of spilling out. She shook it off and turned her attention back to Sam. He did look so peaceful. She thought back to the nights when she would watch him sleep caressing his golden blonde hair. On those nights she was either up working on a new song or trying to calm Kurt down from some new issue he was having. She would look over to Sam and see him sleeping so peaceful and her heart would swell knowing that he was hers.

After they broke up a part of her never truly enjoyed sleeping. She stayed awake as long as she could until sleep consumed her. That made being without him bearable. But this was worse than being without him, this was killing her.

As she awoke the room was dark and light snores filled the room. She looked over and felt love for her friends. When they joined the glee club all those years ago she didn't realize that she would make true friends for life. Rachel and Kurt were snuggled on the couch as Blaine sat on the other side of Sam holding his hand.

She looked behind herself and saw Santana sleep in the recliner behind her. The wild card of the group she was sure Santana would have left when Quinn and Artie did. But Santana quiet as she wanted it to be kept, had a huge heart.

The door slightly opened as and she saw a nurse walk in the room. Mercedes straitened herself out and looked at her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes Doctor Mills just wanted to take him to the MRI first thing this morning."

"Oh ok. Guys wake up."

Blaine was the first up as the lights turned on. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes they are taking him to get an MRI."

As they waited around in his room Mercedes grew anxiously. She needed to know what was going on. She needed to know that he was going to be ok. As they wheeled Sam back into the room the nurse gave her a solemn smile which made her heart sink even more into her stomach. It was another hour before the doctor walked into the room followed by his nurse.

"Well we have good news. The swelling like we hoped has gone down. Nurse Nancy is starting him on an IV drip and we are going to slowly pull him out of his coma. All the signs are pointing towards a speedy and safe recovery."

Mercedes sighed a heavy sigh feeling the weight lift off of her. Blaine sighed.

"So how long would it take before he wakes up?"

"That depends sometimes its a few hours and sometimes it can be a few days. We will monitor him closely over the next few hours and keep you posted."

Everyone nodded as the Doctor walked from the room. There was a hopeful air in the room as the hours passed. Mercedes was half sleep and felt she was dreaming when she felt his hand move. She looked up and saw him stirring and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Sam? Oh my God you're awake." She kissed his hand thanking God over and over again. She pressed the nurse's button and called out to a sleeping Blaine.

"Blaine. Blaine he's waking up."

Blaine looked over to her and then glanced over to Sam. Mercedes hopped up and kissed his forehead as his eyes flushed opened.

"Sam you scared me. Don't you ever do that to me again?"

Sam's eyes darted from Mercedes to Blaine as the Doctor and Nurse walked in. Doctor Mills walked in smiling at Sam.

"Sam hi I am Doctor Mills. You gave us all a little scare." He felt Sam's pulse.

"How are you feeling any nausea, headaches?"

Doctor Mills felt around Sam's neck then pulled a light from his pocket and turned it on.

"Just a headache." Sam said quietly.

He shined the light into Sam's eyes.

"Any heaviness or pain in your chest?"

"No."

Doctor Mills touched Sam's arms and legs.

"Any tingling or numbness?"

"-No."

"Can you stand up for me?"

Mercedes stood back as Sam stood feeling a little wobbly. He sat back on the bed.

"I am a little dizzy."

Doctor Mills replaced the light. "Well I need to run a few more tests but I am assuming you should be fine.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked leaning towards the Doctor. "Who are they?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee. I know it bums me out too.

Mercedes glanced towards Sam as he smiled up to her. "Gotcha". He gave her a goofy grin and reached for her,

"I am glad you are here."

He pulled her down to him and kissed her.

"Mercedes?" Blaine asked, staring at her. She hadn't said a word since for a few minutes and he was beginning to worry about her. She glanced at Blaine then looked back at Sam. They were no longer face to face, but a few feet apart. It must have been wishful thinking. Because that is what she wanted him to say and do? She wanted him to give her his award winning goofy smile and make her feel like everything was right in the world.

She used to be able to look into his eyes and feel completed, but now all she saw was emptiness. She heard Blaine talking to the doctor.

"So he just doesn't remember anything at all?"

"It is not uncommon for someone who has had swelling in the brain to experience retrograde amnesia."

"How long until he remembers?"

"Truthfully, I couldn't tell you. Sometimes it takes people a few minutes and then sometimes it takes years. Worse case scenario, they never remember."

"And there is no way to tell?"

Dr. Mills shook his head no. "Unfortunately the most we can do is give our opinions. Sam is there anything you do remember? Anything at all?"

"Sam? That's my name?"

"Yes. And I am Blaine and that is Mercedes… don't you remember us?"

Sam looked over to Mercedes then back at Blaine. "No. I'm sorry. Should I?"

Mercedes took all she could take and turned to leave the room. She couldn't fight the tears that were forming in her eyes anymore. As she ran out the room she pushed past Rachel and Kurt.

Kurt grabbed her arm. "Cedes what's wrong?"

"Kurt let me go I can't."

"Can't what? I don't understand."

Rachel reached out for her, but she pulled away from Kurt and Rachel.

"Just leave me alone, I have to get out of here."

"Mercedes?"

Blaine walked out the room after her. "Are you ok?"

Kurt looked at the sadness in Blaine's eyes and held his hand to his chest. "What happened? Is Sam ok? What's going on?"

Blaine shook his head no. "He woke up."

"Rachel smiled. "Well, that's great."

Blaine shook his head again. "Yeah, you would think so. He is seemingly healthy, but he has retrograde amnesia."

Kurt smirked. "This is a joke, right? Come on, this isn't some sappy romance movie where the guy gets amnesia. Isn't it usually the girl anyway, who loses her mind?"

"Kurt it's not funny. Do you know how hard it feels to see your best friend not remember you at all? He looked right through us. Like we weren't even there."

Rachel glanced from Blaine wiping his eyes to Kurt to Mercedes and sighed.

"Kurt how about you and Blaine go check on Sam I am going to help calm Mercedes down."

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine and Rachel hugged Mercedes and led her to the waiting room. As they exited the double doors the spotted Santana and Quinn pushing Artie into the building.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? Is Sam ok?" Artie said, looking at Mercedes.

Rachel's face saddened. "The Doctor thinks he has retrograde amnesia. Blaine and Mercedes are having a tough time as you can imagine."

Santana moved over to Mercedes. "Brit how about you and Artie go check on the guys I will stay here with Rachel and Mercedes."

"It's gonna be ok girl. Trust me we will get him back." Artie said as he and Brittney made their way towards the double doors.

"Let's sit over here?" Santana said, pointing to a vacant place in the waiting room.

Mercedes shook her head no. "No I am going back to LA."

"What?" Santana gasped. "You can't be serious."

"San I am not going to sit around her being around a man who I love so much and know that he may never return those feelings."

Rachel moved closer to her. "What if he remembers and you aren't here?"

"What is he doesn't remember at all?" Mercedes sighed.

Santana pulled Mercedes down to a chair. "Listen here Cedes because you know I keeps it one hundred all the time. You need to quit running scared. You say you love this man so you need to be here for him. I know it's scary and let's be honest here, you are running off of almost no sleep. But I know if that was Britney in there and I knew she would never remember me, I still would do everything in my power to get her to be with me in any way shape or form."

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "It hurts to think I lost him."

Rachel sighed, holding Mercedes hands, "Mercedes look Sam is not lost. I lost Finn, you have no idea how glad I would be if I could make him fall back in love with me. But Finn is gone. Sam is right in that room right in there. So you have to work a little harder to get him to love you. We know he loved you once."

"Yeah." Santana laughed. "And at least you will know if Trouty really finds you attractive or not."

"Shut up Santana." Mercedes laughed a little. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am going to go back to your place."

Santana smacked her teeth. "Cedes."

"Just to change girls. I want to freshen up before he sees me again."

Sam closed his eyes, listening to stories of his past. Even though they told him the stories were about him, he didn't feel it. As more guest came into the room, he wondered where the woman who was in there earlier went. He wanted to ask where she went, but he didn't feel like he had the right.

"Come on man it was Star Wars fan fiction. You couldn't sleep when we first got to New York so I read it to you to get you to sleep." One of the guys was telling him. He said his name was Blaine and he was his best friend. Sam could see how, he was a great guy.

"You don't remember, do you?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

Everyone looked sad and it killed Sam that it was because of him. "Well, what I do know is that I must be a lucky guy. To have so many friends."

"Well, how about a few more?" Someone asked as they opened the door. Sam's heart stopped as the woman from before walked into the room with two other women. She walked over to him and smiled, holding his hand.

He pulled his hand away from her because the volt that went through him at their touch shook him. She sadly looked at her friends, but they gave her an encouraging smile. She looked back at me.

"I know you don't remember me." She said silently, "I am Mercedes. And that is Rachel and Santana."

"So I went to school with you all too?"

"Yeah."

"We were all really close, huh?"

Kurt laughed. "Close we all moved to New York together. Well, most of us. Little Mercedes moved to LA which is why she is nominated for a Grammy this year."

"Wait a Grammy? For what?"

Mercedes sighed. "I sing a little."

Kurt scoffed. "A little. This woman can bring tears to your eyes. I knew the first time I heard her sing in glee club. And now after having four hit singles and two great albums she is up to win her first Grammy."

"Wow, you are gonna have to sing for me." Sam said, smiling. He saw her blush and immediately fell in love with her humbleness."

Rachel smiled. "Maybe you should sing, it could jog his memory."

Doctor Mills walked into the room shaking his head. "Ok everyone its time to clear out. You know the rules only two of you can stay."

Kurt stood. "Well, my husband hasn't been home all night and since I am sure Mercedes will keep Sam Company I want to take him home."

Sam looked at him. "You guys are married? Right on." He said smiling.

Blaine's smile widened and Mercedes saw a weight lift from Blaine's shoulders. Now he knew Sam was really and truly happy for him and Kurt. She cleared her throat.

"I don't mind. His parents weren't able to get a flight out until tomorrow morning so I promised I would take care of him."

"Oh, you are gonna take care of me? What did I do in a past life to deserve that?"

She gave a small smirk and Sam's smile turned to a frown. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No that just reminded me of something you would have said to me for real. You are a bit of s funny man."

"Me?" He asked, intrigued.

She nodded. "Yes. You do impressions and you have a really great singing voice."

They smiled at each other. Mercedes looked at the floor feeling the weight of his stare. She looked up and realized they were alone. Neither one of them noticed Blaine shoo everyone out of the room. Sam looked back at her.

"So it looks like we are alone."

"Yeah, I guess."

She pulled out a chair and he laughed. "So I do impressions huh. Like what?"

"Like what?"

He sat up further in the bed. "Show me one of my impressions."

"I can't, I am horrible."

"Come on. Please." He asked, looking at her intensely.

She laughed. "Ok, but you can't laugh at me."

"I won't."

She bit her lip and gave the worse James earl Jones Impression. "This morning I woke up and decided to swallow the sun."

Sam laughed, "That was so cute."

"Cute? Really? Thanks for that. It's better when you do it."

Sam looked at the bed. "Can I, uh, ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you agree to stay with me?"

"Why are you disappointed?"

"No I was just wondering I mean we are all close so I just wanted to know what your and mine story."

"Well, honestly we were kind of dating."

"Kind of?"

She looked away from him. The surprise tone in his voice hurt her. He was disappointed. "I bet you thought it would be Santana or Rachel. Not me, right?"

"That's not it at all."

She looked up to him and he smiled. "Honestly, I was just wondering how a guy like me got someone as beautiful and talented as you."

She blushed shaking her head. "You haven't even heard me sing how can you know?"

"Because everyone speaks so highly of you. But hey, how about you prove me right."

"And how would I do that?"

"Sing for me. Please."

"Ok, I think I can do that."

She cleared her throat. "This is a song I sang for you about four years ago when we finally got together. I hope you like it now as much as you did then."

She closed her eyes and began to sing "Colorblind".

From the moment Sam heard her sing everything seemed right in the world. Her song of erotic sound sent shivers up and down his spine. Who was this woman cause things to stir in him, he couldn't explain. Who was this woman who spoke to his soul with every delicate note she sung. He closed his eyes, afraid to look at her for fear that his heart would explode from the love he felt. How he knew nothing about this woman, what she liked or hated, her favorite color or movie or even something simple as her last name, and yet she shook him up from his head to his toes was beyond him. As she hit the lasts of the notes in the last line of her song, he may not have known all of those random things about her. But he knew the most important one.

Somewhere deep down in his soul, he was in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee. I know it bums me out too.

Sam awoke looking around the room trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He looked down to the pajama clad woman lying in his arms and smiled. It had been three weeks since he was released from the hospital. His parents had come and gone. He begun working again and Mercedes had temporarily moved back to NYC for him.

When he was told he was a model he was in disbelief until he saw the photo album Mercedes and Blaine had made for him. He moved the hair out of her eyes so he could get a look at her angelic face. Even though he still didn't remember anything he felt like he was moving in the right direction. Every day he learned something new about himself. Like he was a closeted Grease fan. Who knew?

He was even getting used to being called trouty mouth by Satan. No, wait Santana. He still got her name mixed up at times.

He thought about returning to Kentucky with his parents so he could get these bearings, but the support and love he was shown from his friends made it difficult to leave. Since she could record anywhere, Mercedes promised to move in with him if he stayed and tried to get his life back in order. So they found an apartment and the rest was history.

Modeling came easy to him. Since in reality all he had to do was stand around in an array of underwear. The first shoot or two was weird he couldn't lie, but soon just like everything else in his life it fell into place. Mercedes snuggled closer to him and smiled in her sleep. On nights like this when he would awaken from an empty dream he would just stare at her face and memorize it. How could he ever forget someone so loving?

Even though they had their own rooms in their three bedroom apartment, she would sneak into his bed or he hers. Not for sex but for comfort. Since he couldn't remember being with her and he had only known her for three weeks. Having sex seemed to rush things. Even though deep in his loins, he wanted her.

Three days after he was released when they shared a kiss a part of him felt like he would die if he didn't get more from her. He needed her, but didn't want her to feel like he was using her sexually so he tried to keep his thoughts to himself. But he was a man and being with a woman like her gave him needs he didn't know how much longer he could control.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sam looked down to see Mercedes, smiling up at him.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Still?" She asked sadly. "I thought my being in here helped."

"It does. This isn't a post-accident sleeplessness it's more of a hormonal restlessness."

"Hormonal?" She questioned before her eyes widened. "Oh Hormonal."

"Yeah." He said, feeling his ears grow hot. She smiled sweetly laying on his chest. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Have we ever…" his voice trailed off wondering if he should even be asking her.

She nodded. "Yes, we have. And our first time was everything I had ever wanted."

"Really? Did I put it on you?"

Mercedes laughed, sitting up. "I guess you can say that."

"So was our first time, both our first times?"

"No. But that didn't make it any less special. I promise. You lit candles and were so romantic and when I felt self-conscious about what you might think of me and that I might not be able to please you do you know what you did?"

"I can honestly say no."

Mercedes looked at him in his eyes and smiled widely. "You sang to me."

"I was on my game, huh?"

She laid back on his chest. "Yeah, you can say that. All I have to say is that I am so glad I waited to be with someone I truly loved. Because it was everything I wanted and everything I didn't even think I wanted but I got it. You made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. You made me feel like I was your one and only."

"Like we were soul mates?"

"Exactly."

"Wow." Sam exclaimed. "Hearing you describe it is kind of intimidating."

"You're intimidated? Is that why we haven't?"

"I guess I didn't want to rush things between us. Everything feels so right and I just didn't want you to make love to someone who didn't know who you were."

"I get that. It's hard because when you get to know someone intimately and you give them that part of you… it's not easy to just go back to cuddling on the bed."

"So you wanted to make love to me, to this me?"

"Sam, you may not have your memories but you are still you. The way you look at me, how you open doors for me or when we are watching a movie you just reach for my hand. Those are the things you used to do. Take last night at the movies for an example. When we walked out of the theater and into the night. You pulled me close grabbing my hand and said "Right here, right now in this moment I know we are perfect for each other." And I asked you why do you remember what you said?"

Sam gave her a toothy smile. "I said your hand fits right into the mines that is how I know."

She took his hand into hers. "The night before you left for Kentucky you took my hand in yours and you said you knew we would be together. Because right there in the moment you knew we were perfect for each other, and when I asked why you said that exact thing. So yes, you may not remember who you were but I see him still inside you."

"You know it's crazy. I have no idea who you are but I know that I love you. Everything I learn about you makes me love you more. The fact that you Ms. Mercedes Jones are here with me instead of LA. It makes me scared I am not worthy of you."

"Sam" was all she made out because she took his lips into hers. As always, whenever their lips touched Sam felt explosions of emotions shoot through him. His hands caressed hers as he flipped her on her back.

"I want to make love to." He said, staring into her eyes. No matter what he said to her about not remembering? The way he looked at her at that moment she would have sworn on anything he was his old self again.

"I want to make love to you too." She said as a tear fell from her eye. Sam wiped the fallen tear with his thumb this kissed her passionately. He was going to make love to the woman of his dreams and that excited him to his core.

Sam awoke to an empty bed. For a moment his heart sank. The spot that Mercedes had occupied was cold and for some reason he feared the worst. He felt used for the moment. He gave in to his passions and now she was gone. He heard her laugh and felt immediately stupid for thinking the worst.

He stretched out on the bed and sighed happily. That was the first time since he got out of the hospital that he felt rested. He thought back to hours before. Having Mercedes in his life made everything seem right. As he stood he felt a little light headed and a small headache began to appear. To others that would seem bad, but to him it just confirmed his day was getting better. As the small headache used to be a mind blowing painful one. The doctor said the less frequent the pain the more likely his memories would return. But at this point he didn't care if he got his memories back. As long as she was in his life. He was good.

Mercedes tried not to blush as Kurt tried to probe her for information.

"Come on Mercedes you are practically glowing. Tell me the truth before Blaine comes back from the store. You and Sam finally had sex again, didn't you?"

"Kurt a good girl never tells."

"That's why I am asking."

"Shut up." She said, throwing the towel at him. "Can you put butter in those two pots so I can make the eggs? Everyone will be here soon."

Kurt grabbed the butter. "Changing today to breakfast instead of dinner was a smart move. Between Rachel's run as Glinda in Wicked and I need to be at NYADA for midwinter critiques I don't know when we would have had dinner this week."

"You know I completely forgot to ask you, how is your class going. Is Mr. Hummel still having issues with that Rachel wanna be?"

"No I found a way to cope, you know at first when I was asked to teach a class on being Dramatic I thought well who else could do it? Because we both know that a part of being dramatic is just being a diva."

They both laugh. "So true. I just want you to know I am proud of you."

"I am proud of you too. And no, not for the Grammy nod, but for staying here. I don't think Sam could be doing half as well as he is without you."

"I don't either." Blaine walked into the room smiling. He kissed Kurt then looked at Mercedes. "I don't think he would be doing half as good at adjusting to life if it wasn't for you."

Mercedes hugged him. "It's because of you too. And Kurt and everyone else. He is lucky to have you all."

Blaine looked around the kitchen. "So where is Sam? Is he still taking up jogging because I love him and all but enough is enough?"

Mercedes laughed, adding the eggs to the pans. "No he is actually still sleep."

"He's still sleeping? Well, that doesn't make any sense, I thought he was having trouble sleeping."

Kurt winked at Mercedes. "If he was he's not anymore."

"Good morning everybody." They turned towards a smiling Sam.

"Morning" all three spoke in unison. Sam patted Blaine on the back as he stood behind Mercedes hugging her from behind. He kissed her neck and inhaled. "And how are you this morning."

She turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Amazing. How are you?"

He let her go kissing her again. "No complaints over here."

Sam and Blaine shared a knowing smile as the front door opened and Rachel, Santana and Brittney walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning."

Everyone exchanged good mornings as Mercedes phone rang. She smiled "Kurt can you finish this I have to answer it."

He nodded, taking her place. "Hello." She said with a smile on her face.

"Mercedes tell me you love me." Her agent said over the speaker.

"I love you… why do I love you?"

"Guess who just got slated to sing during the Grammy's?"

"Who Beyoncé? I don't know."

"Ms. Mercedes Jones."

"What!" Mercedes screamed into the phone. She looked up to Sam, who as immediately by her side. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued the conversation. "Are you messing with me?"

"No, I am serious. When need you back here ASAP because rehearsals start tomorrow?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Look, I know that you are dealing with something's there, but this is the big leagues if you don't want to do it can have them call someone else."

"No, I will be there."

"Great. This is going to look great. Now you will have your first fitting on Tuesday, so think about what you want to wear for your performance. Also, just to be on the safe side please have an acceptance speech ready. You are up for Favorite Female Artist Soul/ R&B, Song of the Year and Best New Artist."

"I will be ready. Um, were you able to get the tickets?"

"Yes, I was. I got six so I hope you can work with that."

"I can thank you."

She hung up seeing everyone looking at her. Sam nudged her. "So what was that about?"

Mercedes smile grew wide. This was a dream come true and all her friends were there to share it with her. "That was my manager. I was just asked to perform at the Grammy's."

Surprised faces and hugs followed as she recapped the conversation she just had. As everyone stood talking about what they were going to wear Mercedes pulled Sam out into the living room.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just. I don't know I don't feel so good."

"Do you want to go lay down or something?"

"No I want to celebrate with you."

She placed her hands to his face pulling him down to her then stopped.

"Sam you feel hot. Maybe we should get you checked."

"It's ok. So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, we should get us packed." Sam walked forward, but stopped in his tracked as he leaned against the banister.

"I really don't feel so well." He said, falling to the ground. Mercedes screamed as she bent down to him. Kurt was the first one through the kitchen doors. Yelled for someone to call 911 as Mercedes tried to wake Sam.

"This is taking too long guys help me get him to the car." Mercedes said, grabbing her keys. She helped Blaine and Kurt lead him out to her car as Rachel and Santana held the door open.

Mercedes mind wondered as she pulled into the ER ten minutes later. Rushing inside and calling for help she felt helpless as they placed Sam's limp body on the gurney and wheeled him inside. Kurt went to hold her as they rushed back following the gurney. All her great news forgotten Mercedes felt her world crashing once again. Once again, she was waiting on word if Sam was ok or not. She shouldn't have made love to him what if she hurt him. But he seemed normal this morning. What was happening? The Nurse shooed them out of the room as they continued to work on Sam. Promising they would come get her once he stabilized so she sat in the waiting room and waited. And waited and waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee. I know it bums me out too.

Mercedes awoke to Kurt tapping her shoulder. The nurse stepped over to her. "You guys can go see him now."

"Is he ok?" She asked while she stood, grabbing her bag.

"Yes, he is fine. The doctor is in the room now waiting to talk to you."

Mercedes thanked her as she and Kurt walked into Sam's room. She gave a weak smile to Dr. Mills as she entered.

"Please tell me he is going to be ok?"

"Yes, he is going to be fine. It's just appendicitis. We are going to do a  
Laparoscopic Appendectomy and take care of it tonight."

Mercedes felt a weight lift from her heart. "Oh, thank you God." Mercedes walked over to Sam and kissed his forehead. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked weakly. You have a plane to catch.

"There is no way I am leaving you."

Sam gripped her hand lightly. "You have worked your whole life for this."

"Sam all my life I thought that is what I wanted. The fame and the Grammy's and I still want that. But I realize that I want you too. I don't want the fame if I can't have you."

"Stop being so emotional I'm not going anywhere. Now Kurt is going to take you home and he and Santana will go with you and help you this week."

"Sam. None of this matters if I can't share it with you."

"You will." He said with a small grin. "I love you."

Mercedes wiped her tear stained eyes. "I am not leaving until after you awake from recovery so I don't want to hear another word about it."

Sam shook his head. "Yes Ma'am."

The nurse walked over to Mercedes. "We are taking him down now. You are free to stay here or wait in the surgical waiting room. The surgery should take less than two hours. I will come get you once we move him into recovery."

"I would rather wait in the waiting room."

"Ok follow me. They are going to prep Sam and take him down."

Mercedes placed one last kiss on Sam's lips and then followed the nurse out the room, as they were walking Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"I am going to call my manager and let him know tomorrow is a no go."

"Cedes you heard what Sam said."

"I know and I am going to go I just want to make sure that he recovers. I already know the song and thanks to the Glee clubs many last minute performances I can pick up the choreography pretty fast. I need for you to let everyone know what is going on. See if you can get off and also see if Santana can get off because you and I both know she would be fun to have with us. I will call you when he wakes up. And please tell your man that while I am gone he better keep an eye on mines."

Kurt walked over and hugged her. "He is going to be fine and I will be back as soon as I can. Do you need me to pack a few things for you?"

"If you can. And just bring it here so we can leave straight for the airport tomorrow night."

Two hours later as Mercedes went over the music changes her Manger sent her VIA email Dr. Mills smiled at her.

"Surgery was a success you can go see him now."

"Thank you so much."

Mercedes followed him to recovery and felt tears well in her eyes as she glanced at Sam. She caressed his forehead as the nurse smiled at her.

"He should be waking up within the next hour or so. I will come back and check on him in a little while."

Mercedes sat down and sighed deeply. "You are going to have to stop scaring me like that Sam. How are we supposed to be together if you keep scaring me like this?"

Kurt and Rachel walked into the hospital as the nurse took the breathing tube out of Sam's mouth. Mercedes looked up at them.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yea, how is he?"

"Great everything is stable. We are just waiting for the meds to wear off."

Rachel stood behind her holding her shoulder."

"What time does your flight leave?"

"2 am. Are you coming in Saturday?"

"Sunday about three hours before the show. I tried to get the weekend, but I am on a tight schedule."

"I understand, I am just glad most of you all will be there. Sam's recovery time is going to be about two weeks, so no travelling for him. Which I am trying not to let break my heart because every time I see myself accepting that award he was there. Sitting next to me. Telling me how proud he was of me. How beautiful I looked and giving me that signature smile of his."

Kurt grabbed her hand. "It will be ok."

"I second that." Sam cleared his throat as she looked over to him smiling widely.

"You're awake."

"Hi."

"Hi, shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?"

"And miss you waking up? Are you crazy?"

"When do you leave?"

She grabbed his hand in hers. "In a few hours."

"You are going to do amazing." He said a little above a whisper. "I am so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a kiss.

XXXXXX

"Man, I thought booty camp was bad. I am so tired I feel like my feet are going to fall off."

Mercedes plopped down on the recliner in her room and took off her shoes. Kurt smiled to her.

"So how was the rehearsal?"

"It was tiring. Found out today I am also announcing an award. Best country duo. I get to present."

"That's amazing."

Kurt sighed noticing the sad look displayed across his best friend's face. "Mercedes this is what you have always wanted. So why aren't you enjoying it more?"

"I am. Don't get me wrong, Kurt my dreams are coming true. It's just not happening the way I want it. I feel like I chose work over Sam."

"Stop it! He chose for you. Blaine and Rachel are taking care of him so you can be here living your dream. That man wants the best for you. Sometimes we have to do things alone, but that doesn't mean we aren't loved. I wanted the first time I walked to the red carpet to be with Blaine but I'm stuck with you and the MIA Satan."

Mercedes smiled widely looking at Kurt, "Have you found that perfect ensemble to match my dress?"

"Have you even picked a dress?"

"I narrowed it down. This is a big deal."

Sam's ringtone filled the air and Mercedes gave a toothy smile. "Sam hi." She said answering the phone.

"Your voice is like a breath of fresh air how are you."

"I'm ok. Wishing you were here. Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling ok. The soreness is almost all gone. And I can even walk without help." He said proudly. "How are you?"

"I am ok. I just really wish you were here with me."

"I am there with you. I can't wait to watch you and tweet that my girlfriend is on live TV accepting her first Grammy."

"We don't know that I am going to win."

"I know that you are going to win." He said sincerely. "You go out there and show the world why I fell in love with you."

"I may need to call you periodically throughout the night to hear those words."

"I will be waiting by the phone."

"Oh since the time is off I haven't been able to thank Artie and Blaine for staying with you this weekend. I know they are all making a sacrifice for us. We are really lucky to have such wonderful friends."

"Yes, we are, well, I am going to bed, and I will talk to you in the morning."

"Yes, you will."

They hung up as Santana burst through the door. "You guys are not gonna believe this. I think I was in a commercial."

XXXXX

Hair and makeup were taking forever Mercedes thought with a huff. She was sitting in her suite as an array of stylist worked on making her beautiful. She looked over to Kurt who was getting a mud mask and Santana, who was getting a manicure and pedicure.

"This was most definitely worth coming." Santana said, blowing on her nails. "I may have to include this into my contract."

Mercedes sighed. "This is actually a gift from my record label. They said they wanted their star to get the full start treatment."

Kurt sighed happily. "Well, I ain't mad at you. I don't think I have ever been this relaxed."

He looked over to Mercedes. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head no, "I am so nervous. Today I walk into the Grammy's a nominee. Tonight I walk out either a winner or a loser."

"Girl please. You will walk out of there more than that. You will be Mercedes Jones from Lima, Ohio mega superstar. Girls will look at you and say look at what she did. Look at her following her dreams. She wasn't scared to be exactly who she is. The world can have their Beyoncé's and Nikki's but we are so blessed to have our Mercedes who proved that she didn't have to fit into society's view of how she should look to be top DIVA over here."

"He's right. We have a chance to inspire this generation. To show them that it is ok to dream big and be exactly who you are. Shoot, even I, am proud of you and it's not because you are springing for my pre Grammy treatment. It's because in a world where the three of us shouldn't be friends. I cannot imagine my life without you guys… even Berry as annoying as she can be sometimes. Now let's cut out all this mushy stuff and get you ready for that red carpet."

Kurt stood, grabbing three flutes and the sparkling Cider. "But first a toast. To my dearest friend. I love you Mercedes and am so proud of you. And when you get up there and give your acceptance speech. If you don't mention my name we are running on stage and doing it for you!"

XXXXX

"Come on we need to leave in the next ten minutes to make sure we get there early." Kurt said, checking himself out once again.

Mercedes grabbed her purse smiling. "Hey, I'm ready, it's Rachel, who is taking her sweet time."

"Hey, I need to be perfect. The camera picks up everything."

Mercedes laughed. "Rach we are leaving without you if you don't hurry up."

"Ok I'm ready. I'm ready."

Mercedes smiled as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"How is my Grammy winning girlfriend doing?"

"I haven't won yet and I am nervous as all hell. Wish you were here."

"Me too, but just know I am with you in spirit and in front of the TV rooting for you all night. I will text you later. Love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt smiled. "Ok, let's go, Santana just texted me she is heading down to the Lobby with Brittney."

"Ok." Mercedes squealed. "Let's go."

She smiled as the three of them walked to the elevator. As the doors opened, she stepped in feeling anxious to get there. She patted her purse, wondering if she would use the handwritten speech she made. As they stepped off the elevator, she looked over to Kurt.

"Are you sure this dress is fine. Should I have gone with black instead of red? I should have put my hair up, right?"

"Mercedes breathe. You look amazing. Your hair and makeup are flawless. You are just nervous."

She nodded as they walked to the limo. Her Agent stood from leaning against it.

"Mercedes if you don't look good enough to eat, are you ready for this?"

A light flashed in her eyes and she noticed the paparazzi taking photos of her. She smiled and waved before reaching for the limo's handle. Her agent stopped her.

"Wait, allow me. I have a surprise waiting for you in there."

As he opened the door for her, her heart stopped in its chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee. I know it bums me out too.

"Oh My God! It's Kendrick Lamar!"

He stepped out of the Limo smiling. "I heard you needed a ride.

She hugged him. "Ken how are you? What are you doing here?"

"You think I would miss your first Grammy awards? How are you?"

Santana laughed. "You mean to tell me all this time you have known Kendrick Lamar and you never mentioned it."

"We met in LA at the end of last year. We are in talks about doing a song together."

"You never called me back."

"I am sorry a lot of stuff has happened in the last few months."

"So I heard how is Sam?"

"Better. Just not well enough to come."

"Are you ok?"

Before she could answer Santana cleared her throat. Mercedes smiled.

"Sorry I forgot. Guys, this is Kendrick Lamar. Ken these are my people. Racheal, Kurt, Brittney and Santana."

He shook everyone's hand as they began to get into the limo. Kurt turned her towards him and sighed, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I guess a part of me was hoping it was Sam. Even though I know he can't be here wishful thinking still got the better of me."

"I was hoping it was too. For you and me. But I know Blaine and Sam would want us to go and have a good time."

"Ok."

As they arrive in front of the building she noticed how much of organized chaos was going on. Everyone was being pulled one way or another. As she started down the red carpet flashes of lights and questions hurled at her. It all went by in a blur. One minute she was smiling for ENews the next TMZ wanted a statement. As they made their way down the long lines of adoring fans and reporters she did her best not to feel lonely without Sam beside her. It was all happening so fast she wondered if it was all a dream.

Would she wake up in Sam's arms with a smile? Would she pretend to be sleepy while he nuzzled her neck? She tried to hide her frown. As wonderful as it was to be there, and she was completely grateful for the opportunity to get a bigger fan base, she felt like a little part of her was missing.

By the time she was done posing for pictures with Kurt and Kendrick, she was led to her seat and patiently waited for the ceremony to begin. She was the second presenter of the night. As the show began her toes began to tap. Kurt took her hand in his.

"Just breathe. That is all you can do."

She looked over to Kurt so grateful he was there. If it wasn't for him there was no way she would have made it through. Someone tapped her shoulder and she looked up to one of the stage hands.

"Ms. Jones we need you in back."

She nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand one last time before she stood and followed the stagehand back to behind the stage.

"Ms. Jones this is Taylor Swift. You two are going to be presenting together."

Mercedes smiled widely. "Wow, I know you get this a lot, but I love your songs you are so talented."

"So are you, congratulations on your nominations. I hope you win."

"Well, you are nominated too for best Country Album of the year so I know you will win it. All of your albums are amazing."

"Ms. Jones, Ms. Swift you are needed stage right."

They both followed to the edge of the stage where Usher introduced them.

They both walked onto the stage looking the prompter in front of them. Mercedes began to read her lines.

"How is everybody doing tonight?"

Everyone applauded as she smiled towards Taylor Swift. "You know Taylor this is my first awards ceremony and my first time presenting."

Everyone applauded again as Taylor read her line. "Really so how do you like it so?"

"Well, it's a lot like high school for me?"

"High school really?"

"Well, yeah think about it. In high school you have to vote for those superlatives where everyone is more likely to do something or another."

"I get it like, most likely to succeed or best smile. So that means we are the popular kids up here."

Mercedes laughed. "Exactly, we rule the awards as they say."

Everyone applauds as Taylor holds up the envelope. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am ready to see who wins. Mercedes nods in agreement. "And the superlative for the best country duo is."

As they announced the winners she felt a weight lift off of her. Part one was finished, now she needed to change into her performance. As she was on her way to the changing room someone tapped her. "Ms. Jones they need you to have a seat your category is coming up."

"Oh ok."

Mercedes found her seat and smiled as Rachel hugged her. "That was incredible you such a great job up there."

"It just came to me, I don't know why I was so nervous."

Kurt gripped her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Either way I will be fine."

Kendrick Lamar walked onto the stage with Alicia Keys. He waved to everyone, smiling.

"I am so happy to be here, but seriously give it up for Ms. Alicia Keys doing her damn thing and looking so fine in that dress." An uproar of applauds and whistle consumed the room. Alicia keys, smiled.

"I am so happy to be here to give this award out. I have won this thin a few times in my day and it is a privilege to see the women nominated here today.

Kendrick Lamar. "So are you ready to do this Alicia,"

"Let's do it. The winner of Favorite Female Artist Soul/ R&B is. Drumroll please."

Kendrick Lamar opens the envelope and smiles. "My girl Mercedes Jones."

Time stood still at the moment. As the crowd applauded and Kurt pulled her up into a hug she felt like she really was in a dream. Rachel handed her, her speech and Mercedes walked up to the stage smiling. Kendrick Lamar and Alicia Keys hugged her while handing her the Grammy.

Mercedes looked out into the crowd feeling tears well in her eyes. Everyone was on their feet for her. She smiled from ear to ear. This must be how Rachel felt. She was right, it felt damn good.

"Thank you. Thank you guys so much. Man. I really didn't think I was going to win this." She said laughing off her nervousness, "First, I want to thank God for putting this gift inside of me. My parents for believing in me. I want to thank Sony records and everyone I worked on my album with. MY glee club you guys know who you are. To Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Artie and Blaine, Mr. So all of you guys who have been there for me when I didn't even believe in myself. I want to thank the fans. You guys did this. All I have ever wanted was to make a difference and I am so glad I can. Sam I love you wish you were here you are my inspiration. Just thank you guys again thank you."

Mercedes felt on air as she was led off the stage.

"You had me going for a second I thought you forgot about me."

Mercedes turned to see Sam standing in front of her. She rushed to him, holding him close not wanting to let him go. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I was going to miss this? Congratulations Mercedes. You look beautiful."

"Ms. Jones you they need you in wardrobe."

"Sam I have to go," she said sadly wiping her eyes. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily baby."

She kissed him passionately before he was escorted to her vacant seat and she was escorted to change.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Her performance received a standing O and she won best New artist, but came up short for song of the year. She didn't care though. Everything was going so well she didn't care about anything bad that could happen. As the night wore on all she wanted to do was head back to her room and celebrate with Sam. Blaine and Kurt had already beat them to the punch, she caught them in the back of the limo. She didn't know why she was destined to catch them doing it in cars.

As she and Sam walked hand in hand out on the balcony of her room, she felt that life was perfect in that moment. Nothing he could do or say could change her one perfect day. Sam looked at her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I am just so glad you are here. How did you get the Doctor to clear you for flying?"

"I had to promise to take it easy and I have and will. I couldn't leave until this morning, though."

"How long have you planned this?"

"Since Friday."

"Friday?"

"I was content with staying at home with Blaine watching on TV and tweeting about how good you must smell up there. Then I woke up Friday and knew I had to be there for you. Come hell or high water. I promised you I would be there when you won your first Grammy."

"You Promised?"

"In high school. I told you I would be there when you won. I couldn't break that promise."

She looked up to him with a wide smile. "Oh my God you remember? Sam is your memory back?"

"Yes, its back."

She pulled him down to her into a searing passionate kiss. "Oh Sam!" She said against his lips.

He hugged her tight as his lips released hers. "You stayed."

"What?" She asked.

"I lost my memories of who I was and who you were but you stayed, why?"

"Because I love you Sam I love you so much."

"I love you too. There aren't enough words in the world to express to you how much I love you right now. I am so proud of all of your success. You make me feel like I am the luckiest man in the world because I have you in my life."

Sam backed away from her pulling something out his pocket. "The moment I remembered who you really were. The moment I realized that you were the love of my life I knew I couldn't spend another day without it. It's funny, even though I lost my memories I knew I still loved you. I knew you were it for me."

Tears filled Mercedes eyes as Sam bent down on one Knee. "Mercedes Jones. Will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No I do not own glee trust me if i did everyone would watch it  
Please Review

Sam knew he missed Mercedes the first night she left. He spent three days in the hospital and really wanted her to A part of him wished he would have asked her to stay, but a bigger part of him realized that since he didn't really know her he just knew of his feelings for her, it wasn't right trying to make her stay. He was so proud of her but after hearing about his past and presence, he wondered if he was worthy of her.

As the days went on his heartfelt lost without her. He didn't realize how much in the past few weeks he depended on her. Talking to her, looking at her made his life seem real and not someone else's. He knew Blaine would always be there for him, but Mercedes made him feel alive.

His phone rang and he sighed happily. There she was for the fifteenth time and it made him happy every time she did.

"Mercedes Jones how are you beautiful?"

"Tired how are you?"

"Wishing I was by your side. But I know you are going to do a great job."

"Did I tell you I am presenting an award now?"

"No that's amazing. All your dreams are coming true aren't they?"

"Almost." She said. He could tell she was smiling. Since having to remember new things about her he picked up on all the little things that made her tick.

"I miss you."

"Do you really?"

"Of course I do. I may not know a lot, but I know that I miss looking at you and waking up to you."

"I miss that too. Sam, can I call you back, I have to get back to rehearsal."

"Yeah, I love you Mercedes."

"I love you too."

Sam hung up the phone as Blaine walked into the room. "Was that Mercedes?"

"Yeah."

"You really do miss her don't you?"

"I told you I did."

"Can I ask you an honest question?"

"Go ahead, it seems we are always honest right?"

"Yes. How can you love her so much when you don't remember her?"

Sam laughs. "You and Kurt are truly meant to be. He asked me the same thing. So I am going to tell you what I told him. When I woke up that day in the hospital, I felt this pull towards her. And when you guys left her alone with me and she sang to me, I may not remember all that we had but in that moment, in that instant that heard the most beautiful sound of my life I knew I was in love with her. How could I not be?"

"Wow." Blaine said with a smile. "That must have made Kurt's day."

"It did. Now I don't know about you, but I want to try that frozen hot chocolate you were telling me about."

It was early Friday morning when Sam awoke with a headache. Looking around the familiar room his thought went right to Mercedes as it always did. But that day something was different. That day when he thought of her memories of the last 10 years came flooding back to him. Songs and fights and makeups. He shot up from his bed calling out to Blaine. He ran into the hall as Blaine met him on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, looking disheveled.

Sam smiled widely. "I remember."

"You remember? You remember what?"

"Everything, man. I remember everything. Come on we have got to go."

"Go where?"

"To the doctors I need to be cleared to fly. I have to get to LA. I can't let her win that Grammy without me."

Sam ran down the stairs and towards the door, but Blaine stopped him. "Sam you need your clothes."

"Right." Sam ran back up the stairs "thanks."

A few of the right words and a bunch of favors led him to this moment when he was on his knee asking the love of his life to marry him.

He looked up to Mercedes with a smile. The ring in his hand.

"Mercedes Jones will you marry me?"

"Sam Evans. Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes."

Sam jumped up pulling her into his arms. "I love you. I love you so much."

She let him go long enough for him to put the ring on her finger, then she hugged him again with tears in her eyes.

Mercedes awoke glancing at her finger to make sure it wasn't a dream. Seeing the beautiful 2 carat princess cut diamond was enough to bring tears to her eyes again. Someone knocked on her door and she slowly got out of the bed, placing the covers or Dam. She pulled on her robe and opened the door to the smiling faces of Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.

"Morning Ms. Grammy winner!" Kurt smiled widely. "Get dressed, we are taking you to breakfast."

Mercedes looked back at Sam then towards her friends shutting the bedroom door. "Don't you mean Good morning the soon to be Mrs. Evans?"

"What" Kurt screamed as Mercedes held up her finger. "When did he ask you?"

"Last night."

Rachel smiled "Not that I am not happy for you, but don't you think you guys should wait until his memory comes back."

Blaine inhaled. "His memory came back Friday. That's why we are here. He remembered something about Mercedes and him when they were in high school and well here we are."

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes stared at him. Kurt crossed his arms. "You knew he was going to propose didn't you? And you didn't tell me?"

"I went ring shopping with him like he did me. And I didn't know he was going to do it last night."

"So this is where the party is at huh?"

They all turned towards Sam. "She told you, huh?"

"Couldn't help it." She said walking over to him. Rachel's smile widened. "So when can we expect to hear wedding bells?"

"I don't know." Mercedes said, "But I have waited so long to be this happy so I want to do as soon as possible."

Kurt's stomach rumbled and everyone laughed. "So about breakfast?"

XXXXX

Mercedes shook her head as she tried on the fifth dress. She and Sam were meeting everyone for dinner and she wanted to wear something amazing. Everyone included both of their parents. Since her dad had a dental conference in New York he and her mother decided since they missed the Grammy's this was the perfect time to celebrate with her. Sam's parents wanted to come check on him. But with news of the engagement they all wanted to take them out to celebrate. Sam walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What is wrong with this one?"

"I don't know I just want to feel like I am the most beautiful woman. I know it's just dinner, but its dinner with you and our parents, our friends."

He turned her around so she faced him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. You could show up in a baggy with tissue boxes for shoes and I will still think that."

Mercedes sighed, sitting on the bed. "Sam, what if they aren't as happy as we are?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if our parents are on board with us? You know how I feel about them, I respect their wishes."

"Ok, first we are adults Mercedes there is only so much they can say. And Second, I know for a fact both parents are ok with us getting married."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I called and asked your Dad's permission and he gave it to me. And I talked to my dad for encouragement."

"Sam Evans how did I get so lucky?"

"No, I am the lucky one. I was lost before you Mercedes."

"Sam. I know we talked about waiting to get married because both our careers are taking off, but I meant what I said in LA I want to get married as soon as possible. I don't need the dress or the doves or any of it, I just need you. These last few weeks have shown me life is way too short."

"I understand what you mean. I don't want to wait months or years to make you mines either."

"I was also hoping we could talk about kids."

"What about them?"

"I want to spend time with just the two of us, get our baring's before we bring a child in this world. Is that something you can be ok with?"

"Baby I don't care when we have them as long as we have them."

"And what about our jobs?"

"What about them?"

"I know your big campaign is stationed in New York and since I can record everywhere I have already let my manager and everyone know my home base will be New York. Now I will have to fly back to LA quite a bit, but as long as we can make this work I don't care about the traveling."

"Have I told you how much I love you? How much you make me feel like my world now has meaning? Because you do."

"Sam Evans you say the sweetest things to me."

He pulled her up into his arms. "You know we do have a little bit of time before we have to go to dinner."

She smiled as he pulled her lips to his. Love certainly isn't easy, but Mercedes couldn't help but feel like as long as she and Sam were together, everything else could work itself out.

I hope you enjoyed readying my very first fan fiction work. I really loved writing this story I think I may start another one based on the continuing of this one. I don't know just a thought. I would love to hear your comments on what you thought about it. Have a wonderful and can we all take a minute to appreciate the true miracle when is the Samcede's endgame on glee.


End file.
